The Disney Guardian: Rise of a Sorcerer
by Q-A the Authoress
Summary: Grey d'Isigny lived a normal life, until a talking rabbit came to her room, claiming she is the protector to Disney characters and she'll need to learn magic if she is to stop the Villains and save those dear to her. Warning: Slight angst and swearing.
1. A Meeting

**Me: Greetings, I am Q-A the Authoress, I'm trying out Disney fanfiction and here's my story, I hope you like it.**

* * *

_November, 23 2007_- Three days after the release of the film 'Enchanted'

* * *

**~A Meeting~**

Now of course like all resorts, DisneyWorld is no exception to keeping its gates open after closing. While thousands upon thousands of people left the wonderful, iconic, theme parks the remaining Cast Members closed up the rides, shops, and restaurants and left for home once that task was done.

In the Disney-MGM Studios, a security guard was making his final rounds of the evening. He was taking one last look around the Hollywood Boulevard with a flashlight to see if there were any stragglers or vandals on the property. When everything seemed all right, the man began to leav-

CLANK!

The guard turned around and ran to a street corner to where the noise may have originated from. With his flashlight the guard noticed one of the trashcans had fallen and went to check out who or what might have been the culprit. To his surprise he saw what appeared to have been a right tennis shoe with a couple of bite marks and covered in dog-slobber. Disgusted the man decided to search somewhere else.

If only the man stayed longer he would have seen a small blue creature crawling down a lamppost with a left tennis shoe in its mouth.

If only the man stayed longer he would have seen the blue creature quietly laugh at him.

If only the man stayed longer he would have seen him climb into the Sorcerer's Hat.

* * *

_"Stupid-head," _Stitch thought amused.

He landed softly on the ground right in front of a large castle and scurried towards it and went through the front gates, bridge, and the large grand doors. Inside was a large, grand ballroom and the alien experiment headed to a hallway and knocked at a door.

Opening the door was a white, bespectacled rabbit in a small red coat and carrying a very large pocket watch. With a sigh of relief he said, "Well it's about time you got here. You were almost late, late for a very important date. I hope you didn't dawdle by saying 'Hello or 'Goodbye.' You're late, you're late, your-"

Stitch left the bunny, wishing to not hear any more scowling and/or rhyming. The blue alien soon found his 'ohana' and sat with them while trying to ignore their annoying questions to why he was late. Everyone was there inside the auditorium, all waiting to hear the important news that made them stay up in the first place. On the stage was a podium and behind it, or standing on it in his case, was Jiminy Cricket.

"Hello everyone," Jiminy began, "You all must be wondering why we're all here. I, myself has been confused of that too but according to Donald, Mickey wanted us here to listen to something that's supposed to be very, **very** important to know at once. And it's-"

Before the cricket could finish, a large wind blew across the room and loudly opened the doors. Through a black misty, fog, came a dastardly evil laugh and the one who cackled it was-

"MALEFICENT!"

She smirked wickedly, "Yes it is I!"

The red dragon Mushu got out of his seat and demanded, "Okay why 'Miss Evil' donin' here? 'Cause I don't think any of us invited her."

Everyone (minus Maleficent) started to argue over who invited the evil fairy until a voice yelled, "**I** invited her here!"

The voice came from the stage and everyone gasped in shocked when they a black rabbit in blue shorts hopping to the podium. "Thanks for warming them up for me Jimmy."

The conscience sighed, "It Jiminy." he corrected.

"Whatever," the rabbit said while climbing up on the podium to get a better view. "Listen everyone, I know your all wondering, what the heck's going on and I'll explain everything."

No one seemed to accept that and were wary of the evil villainess in the room.

Maleficent did not seemed pleased of the situation either, "Care to explain why I was summoned here, Oswald. I too feel uncomfortable of this as well." she gestured towards the throng of good characters that were glaring at the 'Mistress of all Evil.'

Irritated, Oswald rubbed his head, _"Jezz," _he thought, "_My **dear** little brother, didn't say this wasn't gonna be easy." _

The 'lucky' rabbit looked over to everyone and exclaimed, "Look I get it. You don't like her. She doesn't like you. But Maleficent's here to 'represent' (he spoke with air quotes) all of the other villains," he smirked, "Unless you want **all** of them here-"

"NOO," everyone, except the evil fairy yelled in unison.

Oswlad's smirk turned into a smug look, "That's what I thought."

Clearing his throat Oswald stated, "For some time now, while I was...erm 'lost' you guys were goin' through some hard times. Kids only wanted to see CGI movies and traditional animated films didn't cut it." he glanced over to the of the auditorium's left and added, "No offense to the _Chicken Little_, _Meet the Robinsons _and the Pixar films_." _

Hearing that Runt of the Little almost passed out while Rex did, both shocked their movies were acknowledged by a legendary cartoon. It still made Woody the toy sheriff and Wiblur Robinson to slap their heads in embarrassment.

Clearing his throat once more Oswald continued, "Now of course with the release of that new musical 'Enchanted' a few days ago, we were able to get people interested in classic animation again and hoped to keep it running with more of them later on," this got everyone's attention, including a certain evil fairy's.

"What is the real problem is that after Walt's death-""May Walt Elias Disney rest in peace."

The rabbit was interrupted by the Disney characters who all, by force of habit, said that phrase. Oswald looked sad for a moment. For a moment. He gave a small nod and carried on with his speech.

"Right, um...what I'm trying to say is, the real problem is we-I mean you guys had-well you know, to take care of you and he's been gone for over forty years now and according to my brother **He** said to him before **He** died-"

"Get on with it, Rabbit! I'm pleased with my time being wasted-" Maleficent said, impatiently.

"Disney wanted my brother to find The Guardian and have him or her protect us from now on!"

Silence was all there was in that room while the remaining of the night everyone did not dare interrupt whatever Oswald the Lucky Rabbit continued to say.

No did notice the Mistress of all Evil leave the room, nor her infuriated look as she turned to smoke and vanish.

* * *

**Me:** Well I hate doing cliffhangers but I'll write more if I get more than one review by the end of the week. Anyways this is my first, official AU story so bear with me on this. This chapter goes to FlowerLady-Aerith (a favorite of mine) who is leaving this site as a writer and I'll miss her a lot :( and this goes to every Disney fan out there who is willing to read this story.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	2. A Girl

**Me: **Hi everyone, here's chapter 2. It may look slow at first but that's b/c this is where I introduce the main character. Hope you like it and I promise things will pick up in later chapters.

* * *

_January 3, 2000_- Two days after the IMAX Release of 'Fantasia 2000.'

* * *

**~A Girl~**

"-And Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after. The End."

The little girl eyes widened in disbelief, "Is that it?" she asked. The blond haired women, whom the girl was sitting on her lap while on a bed, nodded.

"But…could ya read it again or read me 'The Little Mermaid'?"

The older lady smiled at the girl's innocence but shook her head. "I'm sorry Grey, but it's late and you should be in bed by now."

Grey whined, "But Mommy, I wanna stay up so I can see Daddy." She was going to stay up until her father came home from work, because he promised to tell her how his 1st day was.

"Well you'll see him tomorrow morning and-" "I'm HOME!"

Grey yelled, "DADDY," and ran towards the voice.

"_So close," _the mother thought, _"And I could've gotten her to sleep like her brother finally."_

A young boyish voice spoke up, "…Mom, was that Dad?"

"_Oh~ never mind."_

"Daddy! You're home!" Grey squealed happily. A man in his late twenties, with red/brown hair and blue eyes smiled down at the little girl and picked her up and spun her around.

"How's my little princess?" the man asked.

"I'm so happy, Me and Mommy and Billy watched 'Sleeping Beauty', and 'Jungle Book' and 'Toy Stowy' and-*Yawn* Grey's blue eyes were dropping and her head tilted to the father's shoulder.

The man chuckled quietly, "I guess today day has worn her out than it did for me." He carried Grey back into her room where the woman was and gently tucked her in the bed. A boy of seven, in blue PJs with blond hair that matched the woman's and blue eyes was walking toward the father who smiled at the younger boy.

"Hey Dad," the boy said.

"Hi, Billy. How was your day?" the father asked. Billy stifled a yawn and answered, "Nothin' much, just watched some movies with Mom and other stuff with Grey."

The man smiled. "Seems like you're pretty tired too Champ." He gestured his head to Grey while the mother stroked the girl's hair. "You should get some rest," the man took the boy's hand, "And you'll need it so you and Grey can come to see me work tomorrow."

Billy nodded and yawned again. The father took the boy to his room and tucked him and said a, "Goodnight, Billy," and walk through a hallway and into another bedroom where the mother was laying on the queen-sized bed reading.

"They're growing up fast aren't they, Susan?" He asked her. Susan stopped reading and looked over to her husband and nodded. The man continued, "I'm starting to think this move was a good idea after all."

Susan was taken back. "Rick, I thought you said-"

Rick waved his hand, "I **don't** regret taking the job at DisneyWorld I'm just thinking about the kids. Grey's five and will be six in June and Billy just turned seven in December. Florida's completely different from New York, how do you think the kids will get use to it." He sighed and rubbed his eyelids with his left thumb and index finger. Susan smiled sadly, understanding what he meant and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rick," she spoke gently, "They're both wonderful kids and are able to adapt to anything. You should've seen how Grey took charge when she was at the park today and Billy's determined look when he was playing his GAMEBOY earlier, they have your spirit and can manage anything." Susan laughed while adding, "They're New Yorkers after all; They can handle whatever life throws at them."

The husband smiled at his wife and admitted, "You are right, they're great kids and I'm proud of how they've gotten use to the transition." He smirked while adding thoughtfully, "I guess it's that proud d'Isigny blood in them."

Susan gave a rueful smile, "An~d that Kane blood from my side of the family right?"

Rick smiled sheepishly, "Yes dear."

They laughed and then kissed each other goodnight and turned the lamp off and went to sleep.

* * *

Once she heard her parent respective snoring and opened one eye to if any lights were still on, Grey got off of her bed and went to her toy chest. She dug around in it and found what she was looking for; a 'Sorcerer's Apprentice' Mickey Mouse doll and hugged like there was no tomorrow. She went to her window and pushed it up, to open it.

Grey closed her eyes and whispered, "Starlight, star-bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight..." She looked up at the sky and smiled then propped her Mickey Mouse on the window still, "I can't wait for tomowowe and I'll see everything and get to see the real Mickey and all of the Pwincesses, Pooh and his friends, and then see those pwetty firewoks Daddy tol' me about."

_"I wish I'll get to live in Disney and be just like Mickey_._" _

_Just Like Mickey..._

* * *

**Me: **I know this chapter was crappy, but I had an awful case of writer's block and couldn't think of anything better. D: SO don't hate me. Plus this chapter will be important in future chapters, I'm also gonna be gone in a week or so for a two week trip to camp up in New York, but whenever I have internet access I'll try to update, I SWEAR! Big thanks to _NobodieZ_ and _FlowerLady-Aerith_ for reviewing. And tell your friends about this story.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	3. A soon to be Teenage Girl

**Me:** Here's chapter 3 of the story and I hope you all like it. And yes the P.O.V is different in this chapter, but only when Grey is around.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and/or theme parks mentioned in this story. (But I've been to most of them in real life. :D)

* * *

_June, 17 2008_- Ten days before release of film 'WALL-E.'

* * *

**~A soon to be Teenage Girl~**

"Mommy, Daddy…Billy. Don't-" "Who's Billy?"

"WAGUH!" I screamed before falling off the bed. Again for the third time that week. I groaned and rubbed my head to clear up any pain I was feeling at the moment. I looked up to the girl who was 'smart' enough to wake me up. Of course, it was Becky.

Rebecca Anderson was her name. But because she was so small for her age, (She's only eight) we all called her Becky for short. That and she had an aunt called by that name and loved her a lot. Go figure. I tired to hide my annoyed look from her and got up from the hard wood floor. She gave me her best apologetic look with her big, green eyes. The kind of look that gave puppy dogs a run for their money.

I sighed. "Any reason you woke me up this early?" I asked while gesturing towards my alarm clock which read, 7:01 AM. Becky grinned and answered in her childish voice, "Miss Nancy told me to tell you that you need to take out the trash today."

Miss Nancy was _Smiling Oranges_ orphanage supervisor. Don't her job fool ya, she's actually really nice and almost like a grandmother to everyone there. And if you didn't get it yet I live in a orphanage and have been since I was seven.

I gave Becky a lopsided smile and said, "Okay then I'll take the trash after I take my shower, I forgot to take one last night."

Just when I was leaving Becky asked, "But who's Billy? You didn't tell me who he is." I grimaced for a second. One second. I lied through my teeth saying, "No one. Just someone random person in my dream." More like nightmares. Becky, being young and naive, believed me and went out of our room. Yeah I'm also 'roomies' with her. She's okay when she's not overexcited, hyper and always asking questions, which she does on a daily basis, much to my chagrin. Anyways back to me.

I left the room and head down the hall and ungracefully tripped over some Hot Wheels cars and mentally cursed. "Tim, Eric! How many times did I tell you to KEEP your stupid toys in the toy box down stairs!" I heard mischievous snickering behind the hall corner and saw two twin black haired heads laughing at my misfortune. I was so~ gonna take them on but both of the little nuisances but they both ran past me and went down the stairs. I didn't have time to play 'Marco-Kill-O' at the moment and decided to go ahead and take my shower while the bathroom had no one in it. And if you are wondering, yes we only have one bathroom in an orphanage or 13 to 16 kids. Sucks huh?

* * *

After taking my PJs and showering, I dry off my hair and put on my clothes. My choice of clothing was simple; black t-shirt, navy-blue jeans and some worn out sneakers we usually get from donations. Today I decided to put my hair in a pony-tail and headed down stairs.

Tim and Eric winced when they saw me, expecting me to yell at them or something. Instead I just ruffled their hair respectively and went to the kitchen where Miss Nancy was. I was the big girl of the house and was not going to let some childish prank get to me. Neither noticed me smirking when I glanced back and saw their jaws drop in shock.

In the small but homely kitchen, was a an old lady in her early sixties with grayish hair working away at the stove, making breakfast. I shook my head and walked over to the sink where underneath it was the trash bag, nearly over flowing with junk and rotten leftovers. I really had to take the trash out more often.

"'Morning Miss Nancy." I began before I accidentally breathed in the toxic fumes that was the trash. Urge to throw-up raising-

"Did you sleep well," She asked me in her elderly but sweet-as-honey voice. I swallowed hard, to keep the-you know-from coming up and nodded. She smiled and said, "Good, it would be a big help if you could help out with the cooking after you're done taking the trash out, if you could, Deary."

I nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Taking out the trash wasn't the hardest chore at _Smiling Oranges_ but it certainly was one of the smelliest, next to cleaning the bathroom. Please don't ask how **that** went. I was done dragging the bag when **she **drove down.

"Well if it isn't little 'Miss Orphan Grey,'" A high pitch voice spoke. I reluctantly turned my head and was face to face with the 8th Grade, but soon to be 9th Grade snob, Amber Hamilton. I never liked her from the get go and most likely will because ever since 7th Grade she had made it her personal goal not only to remind me of having no parents but let everyone at school know of it too which led to me living a hell on Earth while at school. Thank God for summer vacation, otherwise I'd die of more humiliation.

Today she was sporting a fake tan, bright shiny blonde hair and a pink, skinny tube top and wearing a shorty-short jeans with brown, leather sandals. She also had purple sunglasses as well but had them on her head. Probably to look cool or something.

"So~ I little birdie told me your birthday's tomorrow," How she found that out I'll never know. "And I feel so~ sad that you're so poor to get a 'decent' party to celebrate."

Amber then gave me most evil smirk possible and said, "After all, you don't turn 13 everyday and you should feel like you have friends for once." She started laughing. Though she didn't get to finish when I punched her nose.

Oh snap, I was screwed.

* * *

**Me:** Yeah this chapter was kinda lame but give me a break I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and will most likely not update for two weeks so I had to write something. And if you're wondering, yes the rest of the story will be in Grey's P.O.V. with the occasional 3 P.O.V. when the time calls for it.

This chapter goes to everyone who reviewed and I thank thank you for liking it so far. I just hope you still do after reading this chapter. I promise it'll get back to Disney in the next one, I swear!

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	4. A Troubled Evening

**Me: **Here's chapter 4 everyone and I sorry for the wait and I hope you like this as much as I did writing it.

* * *

_June 17 2008_- 11:30 AM- Two hours after the fight with Grey and Amber.

* * *

**~A Troubled Evening~**

"Yes-Well thank you for not pressing charges, and-Yes, have a good evening. Good night sir." Miss Nancy was finishing her call on the phone and hung up after what seemed like many long minutes of a heated discussion.

I was sitting opposite of Miss Nancy in a chair while she sat in her desk, in her office. It was around a good hour after my fight. Becky came outside to see me. When she saw a bloody-nosed Amber and me, with my hand still in a fist, Becky went to get Miss Nancy which lead me to be in her office.

Miss Nancy looked at me with a wary expression and sighed. "That of course was Mr. Hamilton on the line who, thoroughly, explained to me of the little **incident **you had with Amber and injuring her-" "She started it." I half mumbled.

Miss Nancy ignored that and continued. "She decided not to press charges and have you write her a full page apology of causing her recently fixed nose an-" "WHAT!"

I was beyond angry. "You've got to be kidding me. After the stuff she said to me **she **wants **me** to apologize?" I was standing up now and had my hands on my hips.

I continued my rant for at least five more minutes until I couldn't feel my face anymore and sat down to catch my breath. Miss Nancy stared at me with sad eyes and said, "I can understand you and her do not get along well, but you'll need to get over your childish feud and deal with the fact you'll have to put up with Miss Hamilton for the next four years of high school."

I did forget about that little fact and wasn't pleased to hear that, but I didn't want to yell anymore and stayed quiet.

"Grey you've come a long way from where you started and you'll be turning thirteen tomorrow and I'm proud of you. I'm worried of how fast you are growing though and wish you would understand how little childhood lasts…"

Oh no, she starting the 'Try to have Fun' speech. Whenever I got in trouble (which happened a lot) she gives me the usual "play with others your age," and "try and be more cheerful." It's not that she's right or anything I just don't see myself playing or acting childish. I'm also not the best at sports, so I preferred just to sit and read and not be a burden to other kids. That's probably why I didn't get adopted like the others. I learned early on though if I couldn't take care of myself when I was little after…I just needed to get strong and more independent.

"-do you understand what I'm saying Grey," Miss Nancy asked me. Did I seriously tune out her whole speech? Rockin'

I feigned being attentive and answered, "Yes."

Miss Nancy seemed pleased and said, "You may go."

Right when I was opening the office door she remembered something, "oh I almost forgot. The kids and I talked about how we should celebrate your birthday tomorrow and thought we could all go to Dis-" "MISS NANCY!"

I had to interrupt her before she finished that sentence. I just had to.

She looked a bit alarmed but asked, "What is it Deary?"

"Um…It's just I'm turning 13 tomorrow right? Well I was thinking that we could go to _Universal Studios_ or _Sea World _instead?"

Surprised, Miss Nancy said, "Really? I would've thought you would like to go to _DisneyWorld_."

I smiled sheepishly; "Yeah well…I want to go somewhere that's not so **childish** and more teenager friendly. If you get what I'm saying."

"Well that'll certainly disappoint the children, but if that's what you really want…."

I nodded eagerly and left, not before I heard her say, "I guess Grey will never understand how important childhood really is before its gone from her grasp."

* * *

**~Later~**

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. Lunch we had PB&J sandwiches and the kids spent most of it glaring at me. It must've been me rejecting the idea of going to _DisneyWorld._ The only who didn't even smile or glare at me was Becky. I must have made her the most upset.

It was no secret that she loved everything about Disney and the films. She almost remedied me of…never mind. Anyways I spent the rest of the day working on some of my summer reading and other stuff for high school and reluctantly started work on the 'apology' letter.

Dinner was ordered pizza because the one Miss Nancy and I made got burnt when we forgot to get it out of the oven. It would probably not taste that good anyway since I'm not the best cook around. Most of the kids talked about movies they haven't seen yet and what they wanted to do for the summer.

9 o'clock was the time for everyone to go to sleep. All the kids were put into bed and tucked in by Miss Nancy and said goodnight. Becky's room and mine was the last one Miss Nancy went into and said goodnight to both of us.

"Grey," Becky began after a few minutes after Miss Nancy left. "Are you awake?"

I groaned and turned over to my side to see her face. "I am now."

"Why do you hate Disney?"

I was grateful it was dark enough so she couldn't see my shocked expression. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't want to go to _DisneyWorld_ for your birthday, you always pick other animated movies to watch besides Disney, and you don't sing to the songs either. Why?"

Okay Grey, be truthful or say another lie that could lead her to not trust me in the future…

Truth.

or

Lie.

Truth

or

Lie.

Truth-

"Well~"

Lie. Definitely lie. "I just don't see myself liking kid stuff and Disney is for little kids, not me. Ya know?"

Becky seemed to buy it until, "Miss Nancy like Disney though, and so does my teacher and every other adult I know, so if grown-ups like Disney why don't you."

I pretended I was snoring and Becky decided to drop it. I know was being mean but it's not that I don't like Disney, used to go gaga for it when I was little but after…. I just don't want to talk about it. I had no time to think about some fake childish wishing and magic.

Of course I didn't expect what was going to happen next.

* * *

I woke up from another 'nightmare' again and sighed when I saw the time on the clock.

3: 40 AM.

The dream I had was weirder than the last one. I was on a platform and surrounded by sounds of evil mirth from glowing red eyes. Lightning shot at me from random places and I withered in pain while a booming and familiar voice spoke,

"_Foolish child,"_ the voice echoed. _"You dare think you could have challenged me, The Mistress of All Evil?_ _**Think again!**__"_

The voice continued laughing at my pain as it was joined by more voices of laughter and dark merriment. I then saw a blue cone pointed hat being burned in front of my very eyes and could've sworn that it looked just like-

"So you're awake huh?" I screamed when I didn't recognize that voice, which sounded like someone from those old 1920's films.

I turned around and saw and I quote a 3-foot tall black rabbit with a white face with two black eyes and had two big long ears with two black feet to match. I could tell he was a guy rabbit because he wasn't wearing a shirt and was sporting a pair of blue shorts and a big fluffy black tail and a round belly.

He smiled, "Good, you **are** awake." He walked over to me and pulled out his hand to shake mine and said, "The name's Oswald, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Friends call me Ozzie for short."

I was dreaming I knew it. That pizza must've had some bad meat in it or I finally lost it or-

"Hey kid, you listenin' to me?" Oswald shook my shoulders and I accidentally pushed him back which hurled him to a wall. I was amazed that Becky or the others didn't wake up. At least until I saw a blue barrier surrounding Becky, I panicked and went over, but the rabbit stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. "That barrier I made is to keep your friend from hearing us and I made extras for everyone else in the house." He gave me a lopsided smile, "I have to admit kid you have some good upper body strength."

I frown at him. "Listen, Oswald, my name's not** kid** it's-" "Grey d'Isigny."

I was taken back. I stuttered, "Y-you kn-know my name."

He grinned at me. "Sure I do, mostly **everyone** does now."

I pulled on my hair nervously. He then smartly added, "I also know that you do that when yer nervous. **He **used to do that too. I also know your two favorite desserts are Chocolate Ice cream soda and lemon meringue pie and your all time favorite Disney film is 'Fantasia.' While 'Marry Poppins' comes in second." He finished while sitting on the edge of my bed and had a fairly smug look as if he got them all right.

And he did.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold on a sec., how can you know all of that about me?" I then added/lied. "And for the record, I don't like 'Fantasia' I used to when I was little."

Oswald smirked and asked, "Then explain why you still have that 'Sorcerer's Apprentice' Mickey Mouse doll in that tattered shoebox, under yer bed."

I scrambled out of my bed and went and fished out the shoebox and took out the old doll. Why I didn't throw it out I couldn't recall, but it was the last gift I got from my folks before….

"So~ do ya believe me now or do we have to do this the hard way?"

I stared at him warily, "What 'hard way'?"

"To get you to Disney of course so you can begin yer training."

Yep I was definitely dreaming.

* * *

**Me:** Well I hope this was good enough chapter for ya and want to say how sorry I am for not reviewing or updating sooner. Having no Internet connection sucks. :(

**Grey:** You're not held against your will by a talking rabbit.

**Oswald:** Don't hate the player; hate the game.

**Grey: **:( That doesn't make sense.

**Me: **Please don't kill each other. I'm still cleaning up the last AN battle that happened. DX

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	5. A Fantastic Flight

**Me:** Here's chapter 5 everyone and I hope you like it. :D

* * *

_June 18 2008-_ Time: 3:45 AM

* * *

_**Previously on The DG:**_ _"So~ do ya believe me now or do we have to do this the hard way?" _

_I stared at him warily, "What 'hard way'?" _

"_To get you to Disney of course so you can begin yer training." _

* * *

**~A Fantastic Flight~**

Yep I was definitely dreaming. Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life. To understand what was happening is pretty intense. It was around 3:45 AM in my room, exactly the moment I was born 13 years ago. A little bit earlier this talking black animal named Oswald the Lucky Rabbit came to my room and told me I had to go train at Disney.

...Whatever that meant.

I stared at the rabbit with disbelief and shook my head. "No," was my answer.

"No?" Oswald repeated with an arched eyebrow. He stood up and pointed at me. "You want to give up a chance of a lifetime? The very thing that millions of kids around the World would kill for?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much."

The rabbit sat down with a look of shock written on his face. He then looked at me with a slight glare.

"You're being pretty selfish you know. And my brother said you would be a bit stubborn but you should at least try to listen."

"I **am **listening," I insisted. "I just don't believe in that stuff."

I gave him a questionable look. "How do you know so much about me," I asked, "And what dose your brother have to do with this?"

He waved his hand saying, "Not important-The part about my brother I mean-As for the other stuff I'll tell ya if you come with me." He ended grinning suspiciously.

I took a step back. "I'm not sure that's a good idea and besides…this could all be just a crazy dream." I had my hands on my hips again.

Oswald gave me an amused look but pretended to look like he was thinking and snapped his fingers, or paws?

In a matter of seconds sparkly dust appeared on the floor and after a whirlwind was replaced with the magic carpet from 'Aladdin.' Just like in the movie I once-never mind-it came to life and floated in midair.

Oswald clapped his 'hands' and ordered, "Okay I'm gonna need ya for a bit so you can take me and Grey to Disney-MG-"

Carpet made a flapping noise to interrupt Oswald-I at least believed it did-and made more noises.

Apparently Oswald must've understood it and corrected himself. He cleared his throat and said, "Right, I meant to say Disney 'Hollywood Studios' and get us to the Hat. Pronto." **(1)**

The carpet made an impatient flap noise and Oswald then added, "Please."

With that said, the rabbit hopped on the rug and extended his hand to me once more.

I stepped back and he sighed, "I need you to come with me," his hand coming closer to me, "You have no idea what's in store for you, but you need to trust me."

I huffed in annoyance, "Geez, where have I heard a line like that before?"

Oswald smirked, "I knew it. Once a Disney fan, always." He used his left to trip me and next I know the carpet zoomed out of my room and into the night sky.

* * *

**~Later~**

"Could ya quit your screaming? People might wake up." Oswald said in irritation while rubbing his ears.

I retorted, "Maybe I want people to hear me being kidnapped by a lunatic rabbit on a flying piece of fabric-Ahhh!"

I screamed when Carpet nearly nosedived to the ground until Oswald grabbed the front end and pulled it right back up.

"First rule to know about animated characters;" He stared intensely at me, "Never, never, **EVER**, insult a cartoon like Carpet. 'Cause it might be the last you'll ever do. Since right now he's are only form of transportation, I suggest you try to not say anything worse."

I deiced to keep my mouth shut for a while after that. Quietly agreeing to what he said.

* * *

**~Sometime Later~**

Sometime passed and we were now over Orlando, at least I think we were when Oswald pointed it out and soon flew near a place I prayed to never go to after-

"Oh Hell no," I whispered when I was the DisneyWorld welcome sign pass behind us. "I am not going hear at all."

Oswald rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I get your in denial but you keep it on the down low. The last thing I want is for everyone thinking you're not the Chosen One."

"What Chosen One? This is a load of crap. You're not telling me what's going on and keeping secrets from me, and who the hell is 'everyone?'"

"Okay listen here girl," Oswald ordered, "Don't ask questions that'll be answered momentarily and **don't** swear at all where we're going."

He crossed his arms while adding in a know-it-all voice, "It's not nice."

I glared at him; "Oh, I'll show you nice-What?" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I saw us passing by the new sign of Disney Hollywood Studios. We ten zoomed by a bewildered security guard and headed towards the iconic Sorcerer's Hat.

Once I saw the hat coming closer to our direction I was able to two and two together and exclaimed, "You have got to be kidding me? There's no way-We'll all crash or-"

I couldn't finish my sentence when I gaped in surprise when we did not crash and instead flew through a swirling blue vortex.

This was probably the weirdest and/or worst birthday ever.

* * *

**Me:** Well there's chapter 5 for ya and I hope everyone likes it. I won't be updating for a couple of days 'cause I'm going to an anime convention. For those who 'might' know where it is **DON'T** say what it is in the reviews b/c the last I want is weirdoes fallowing my mom and me during the con. She's already hesitant about going as it is. :P

**(1)-** That's supposed to be a reference to the name change of the theme park 'Disney-MGM Studios' to 'Disney Hollywood Studios.' I kinda liked the old name more but I guess they couldn't keep it anymore. :P

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	6. A Shocking Revelation

**Me: **Hey everyone. I'm not dead! Just to let ya know I'm starting school in less than a weeks so please bear with how long this story will take, but I will have it finished so don't worry.

* * *

_June 18 2008_- Time: 6:26 AM

* * *

**~A Shocking Revelation~**

If you ever had the choice to **not** go into a swirling vortex in order to go to some magical place, I suggest you do that. It's a painful experience. The feeling is like getting yourself headfirst into a very small tube and squeezing through while trying to breathe. I was feeling that and almost passed out until the feeling went away and I could see a bright light.

…

Was I dead?

"_No,"_ I thought to myself, _"I'm still on the carpet and flying through who-knows-where."_

Oswald beamed at me, "I have to admit kid you're pretty good for a first timer through a dimensional portal. Most people vomit afterwards." He ended while chuckling.

While holding my stomach to ease the nauseated pain in it, I spoke sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder…"

White, fluffy clouds in the dark sky surrounded us. I looked at my wristwatch. Yes I sleep with one on, in case the power at the orphanage went out, which happened on occasion. The time was 6:27 AM and thirty seconds left on the clock.

I leaned near Oswald and asked, "Do you have any real idea where we're going, or are you just winging it?"

He smirked-Which I figured to this point spelled craziness and other bizarre things would happen to me-and said to Carpet, "Okay pal, I need ya to take us down."

When he noticed my distressed look, Oswald then added, "Gently this time."

Unlike the previous time, the rug flew down more carefully and was definitely slower. We were going through the clouds and escalading downward as they slowly began to thin out and become less thick. My clock now read 6:28 AM and I saw the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

The sun was rising over a clear, crystal-clear lake and in front of that lake was Cinderella's castle and it gleamed ever so brightly with the white and gray stone walls with royal blue roofs on their turrets; the tops of several towers and two of the tallest spires I ever seen made with gold and gold leaf.

But that wasn't the only thing there. There were small European styled villages here and there, along with a few modern towns, deep and thick forests with trees that could reach the sky, mountains with snowy peaks, large grasslands with the iconic big, pointy, rock and an ocean with a harbor. I'm sure there was more but it was hard to see clearly.

I gasped in amazement of it all. Oswald had a smug look on his face and broke the silence saying, "I wish you could see the look on your face; Absolutely priceless."

For good measure, I gave him a small smack on the back of his head.

* * *

We landed shortly afterwards and right near two, grand iron gates of the castle. Oswald waved to Carpet who left us and then the rabbit turned to the gates and smiled. I was still a bit unsure of what was happening but I could easily guess that we were going in there.

I pointed to the direction where Carpet flew and asked, "Where's Carpet going?"

Oswald gave me a smug look while also arching an eyebrow, "So you're now referring the **rug** by its real name now, huh?"

I glared at him and rolled my eyes for changing the subject and making fun of me.

The rabbit chuckled, "But if ya want to know so bad, Carpet went to tell the others about your arrival."

He walked over to the gates while I asked, "What others? And how can a carpet **tell** anyone anything if it can't talk." I placed my hand under my chin while thinking aloud, "Unless it's like _Beauty and the Beast_ or _Brave Little Toas-_Dammit! I did it again." I cursed while berating myself.

"Hey kid," Oswald yelled over my cussing. "What did I say about you cursing around here?"

I always hated making references to Disney films. It was so annoying and I couldn't help myself. It made me remember-**Insert The Uncomfortable Past Here**-the thing that shouldn't be mentioned.

Oswald was at the gate and I saw him go to the side and ring a bell. Once it rang the gates swung open and he hopped through it. I reluctantly joined him and walked along.

* * *

"Whoa…" I whispered in awe. Once the two of us passed the bridge and into the grand doors, the large ballroom inside overtook me with its grand regal appearance.

"Yeah, I never get tired of lookin' at it either." Oswald said. "Now time for us to get on with the important stuff."

I eventually followed once I was done staring at the ceiling, which I could've sworn saw the painted cherubs on it watching me.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed and we were now in front of a long hallway with many doors on each side. It looked like the cliché ones you'd see in cartoons. The ones where people would in one door and come out another. Just picture it like that, only with red half-oval shaped doors with golden doorknobs.

I was confused why were here anyways and asked Oswald. He said just to wait until the got to the right door and then walked forward. At least a good dozen doors later, we walked up to the last door facing the hallway and stood there.

After a couple of minutes I got bored and irritated and impatiently asked, "Are you having a staring contest with the door or-Mmph!"

That darn rabbit covered my mouth with his hand and gave me a soft glare. He knocked on the door three times and made an odd whistle noise and waited.

And waited.

And-"CLICK," the door's lock made and finally opened.

Oswald stepped aside to let me in first and I slowly walked through it. In a matter of seconds the dark room was flooded with light. Not a florescent light but more of a sunshine light instead. The room itself was circular and huge and to my surprise had a giant oak tree in the middle.

Noticing my bewildered look Oswald said, "That's the Disney Family tree."

I arched an eyebrow and deadpanned, "You're joking, right?"

"I am telling the truth," he insisted. "It's not my fault the tree's a pun-"

I said nothing while he ranted on about 'how unfair his life is' and 'why he gets dragged into doing stuff for his brother.' Instead I walked forward to the tree to get a better look. The closer I got to it, the more I could see names of people on the leaves. There were so many of them and each one had a first name and last, and even a date of birth and death.

I kept walking around it until I tripped on a root and fell. While mentally cursing, I got up and looked at an unusually shaped root, sticking out of the ground. I looked at it more closely and could see it shaped like a French knot and had a name carved on it. Before I could read it I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Oswald looking at either the root or me. I figured out it was the first when he asked, "Interesting root, huh?"

Oswald knelt down next to me and continued, "That one in particular," He pointed at the root, "Is older than any other one in this tree and has been around since before the Disneys were Disneys."

"What do you mean-?" I gasped when I finally read the name on the root.

"_d'Isigny-_Originated in the Basse-Normandie region in northern France." **(1)**

But that meant-"I'M RELATED TO WALT DISNEY"

I thought for another second and yelled.

"... AND FRENCH!"

* * *

**Me:** Yep I'm a jerk for leaving it at a cliffhanger but I can't help myself. School, for me is starting in a week and I need to get ready. I'm gonna be a junior! :D

**Grey: **Hope you don't do this too often Q-A.

**Me: **I'll try not to and be better at updating. Anyways I hope you all had a great summer and wish you (for those who still go to school) to have a great new school year!

**(1)-** I got that info from Google-ing Walt Disney's Irish and French roots, I ya don't believe me see for yourself.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	7. A History Lesson

**Me: **I'm so so sorry about taking so long to post this up. School sucks sometimes. This chapter goes to _Disneefreek_ for being my 13th review in this apparently successful story of on with the story.

* * *

_June 18 2008-_ 7:01 AM

* * *

**~A History Lesson~**

To say I was speechless would be an understatement. I was beyond that. How could I've not seen that coming? I mean both mine and Disney's last names almost sounded the same for crying out loud!

Oswald looked at me with another impressed look on his face. "I have to admit it again but I'm surprised kid, I would've thought you'd faint from learning about that one little fact about your family. I guessing you might want an explanation to why and how?"

When I didn't say anything he responded, "I'll that as a yes. Well let's go sit down so we can be comfortable, 'cause this ground will make my butt fall asleep."

I began to ask, "Where can we sit-" I silenced myself when I saw a bench appear near the wall and I sat on it with the rabbit.

Once Oswald found a comfortable spot on the bench he turned his head to me and said, "Okay Grey, What I'm about to tell you has not been said in over sixty years and I'd like it if you don't interrupt me, okay?"

He overdramatically cleared his throat and began his story.

"Now as long as there were people, magic has been around with them. People who could wield magic were called sorcerers. And yes it has everything to do with the Disney family or should I say d'Isigny family? Now the history books say that in 1066, Disney's French ancestors, Hugh d'Isigny and his son Robert joined the Norman Conquest, and stayed on in England afterwards. What really happened was that they did come to help out but used magic to fight of the enemy with a magical artifact that had belong to the family for hundreds of generations."

He grinned at me and asked, "Ya have any idea what that powerful object might be?"

I shook my head. "Well, let me give you a hint; It's blue, cone-shaped with a bunch of stars and a crescent moon on it."

I gasped, "The Sorcerer's hat from _Fantasia…_" I spoke as a statement, not a question.

He nodded. "Yep and that little piece of work has been in the Disney family since long before time itself."

"But that was just a movie, right?"

"Hmm, maybe but who said Walt didn't get his ideas from just fairy tales?"

I thought it over for a moment and I admitted that Oswald had a valid point.

"Now where was I, oh yeah Hugh and his sonny Rob. Now after the war, the d'Isigny family was celebrated for being some of the most powerful sorcerers of the age and was thought highly by the king. That lasted until people began to get paranoid of magic and thought of people associated with magic were evil."

"Witches and warlocks," I muttered, remembering the history books telling of witch trials and how innocent people were persecuted if they looked or acted strange.

Oswald nodded in agreement, "Yep, but those people never existed. They were something made up by non-magic people. Wizards did exist but they aren't around anymore; they died of old age you see 'cause they were old. Get it?"

He was trying not to laugh but I didn't find the joke all that funny. With a 'humph' in annoyance, Oswald continued with the story.

"Due to the persecution and other issues, the d'Isigny family soon left England and moved for Ireland, around Gowran in County Kilkenny. Because the fact that the Sorcery laws stated that there could only be one sorcerer per generation and magic blood mixing with non-magic blood, the family soon began to lose it's magic and forgot their history all together."

I started to speak, "Wait-wait-wait you mean that the Dis-I mean d'Isigny stopped having magic? I don-"

"Will you **please **quit interrupting," Oswald asked impatiently. "I'll explain everything if you give me a chance to talk. Sheesh, kids theses days have no respect for the older folk. Like I was sayin,' the d'Isigny did lose their magic but not forever. But I won't say when until later.

"Over the generations, like all olden time family names 'd'Isigny' changed into Disney, except for one side of the family that stayed in Ireland when Arundel Elias Disney and his brother Robert (not the same Robert from before) immigrated to America in 1834. The brothers went their separate ways with Robby leaving for the Midwest and Arundel moved to Ontario. And I bet you can guess who his more famous descendents were.

"Now this is where it gets interesting, When Walt grew up and became the famous cartoonist we all know and love he learned somethin' very neat about himself and his ancestors. When I was just drawn he made a comment saying how great if I was real and next thing ya know, I came right out the paper and onto his desk. Boy was he shocked."

I gasped in surprise. I stuttered, "You-you came right off the paper?"

He nodded, "Yep and I wasn't the only thing he came across. Right after I introduced myself another object made an appearance; the Sorcerer's Hat. It landed right on Walt's head and nearly in an instant he got off his chair and told me he saw his whole family history flash before his eyes and found out that he was the first sorcerer of his generation in over six hundred years."

I spoke up skeptically, "Let me get this straight, Walt Disney comes from a family of sorcerers and he was one too and I'm related to him. What is this a _Percy Jackson & the Olympians_ and _Kingdom Keepers_ crossover or something?"

Oswald gave me an annoyed looked and slapped his self on the face. He sighed and spoke, "You really don't believe it you? Disney **is **a sorcerer, how else do you explain me being here and all the stuff you've seen so far?"

"So Disney made this whole place too?" I asked while widening my arms to emphasize the entire land and not just the room we were in. The rabbit nodded and asked me to keep quiet so he could continue on with the story.

Oswald told me that after he was no longer owned by Disney (which I felt a strange feeling of an old memory) he, as in the human and not the rabbit, created Mickey Mouse and brought him to life as well and many other characters from the cartoons and movies he did over the years.

"Why would he do that," I asked.

Oswald shrugged, "He was a curious guy and wanted to test out his magic as possible."

"Did his children or brother have any magic too?"

"Nope," Oswald's head shook. "Just Walt and no one else, but they did know about him having powers. They swore not to tell anyone about it with the exception of a few people like Ub Iwerks and the Sherman brothers, but that a story for another day."

Another thing I couldn't help thinking about was if Disney ever used his magic for bad. When I asked Oswald that he was offended.

"I can't believe you asked something like that? Walt may have had his off days but he never used his magic for evil purposes."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was if he used his magic to…well influence people into liking his work."

I kind of felt bad for asking that and figured out the right answer right when Oswald yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY! The first thing a sorcerer never does is using his or her magic like that. Besides Disney only used his magic to make the films or cartoons have an extra spark to them but not to take over people's free will or anything."

I titled my head with slight confusion and asked, "Then what was the point of using his magic for?"

"To bring us to life. The characters I mean. All of Walt's life work was made to live like regular humans: the good ones and the bad ones. And for a while things were great for the Disney characters, as long as people still liked them, they could live *sigh*… but all good things come to an end."

I pondered for a moment and said, "Let me guess, the day when Disney died was when it turned for the worst."

Oswald solemnly nodded, "Yeah, he was the only one there for us and he didn't pick out a successor to take his place as Guardian."

I arched an eyebrow in confusion, "…Guardian?"

"When a sorcerer makes a creation, example me and the others, he or she becomes their official caregiver and protector. A guardian if you will. And that's what Walt was to the others and me after my time. Now because Walt's family didn't have any magic powers and Sorcery law stats the successor has to have magic no one fit the bill except for Mickey Mouse. In fact Walt tried to go around the whole apprentice thing by giving Mickey powers with high hopes that he could take Walt's place as Guardian."

I gave an amused look. "So that's why Mickey was in that segment in _Fantasia_. -DARN IT I did it again! -*Sigh* But why would it matter to Disney if he had an apprentice or not?"

Oswald answered, "It does matter because like in the old days a sorcerer's apprentice would continue what the sorcerer master did after his or her death and Walt needed one badly. At first it looked good for the Disney characters and things went smoothly after that. For a time being the 70's were pretty good to the Disney characters and they thought they didn't need a Guardian. Boy were they wrong and sadly things went down hill near the 80's."

Oswald stretched his arms very wide again and exclaimed, "This land that Disney created for the characters began to lose some of its color and faded. It seemed as though this world was losing its faith in the Disney Company and so was the human world too."

"Why would that matter?" I asked impatiently.

"Because if this place was gone none of the characters would have a place to live and would go away forever."

I tried not to look distressed by that and rudely asked, "And that would be bad because~?"

The rabbit glared and strangely asked, "What would Christmas be without Santa?"

"Huh?"

Oswald sighed, "Think about it, the old man gives children and adults alike to believe that once an a while magic and happiness can exist in the world. If people stopped believing in Walt Disney's Dream then the characters wouldn't have a reason to live anymore."

"The Disney Dream," I repeated with hopes of getting an explanation from it.

"I'm afraid that's classified information for now. In other words; if you want to learn what if means, you need to figure it out for yourself."

"But I still don't get it. Why am I here?"

Oswald slapped his head, "Aww, Sweet Snow White, do I have to draw a picture for you or something?"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed and asked, "Do you remember the two brothers I mentioned earlier? Arundel and Robert?"

I nodded.

"Well those guys had a brother that most people, including the Disney family did not know about. His name was Richard."

"_Richard?"_ I thought mentally. That name was…my father's. He was usually called Rick by my mother and old friends but I also knew that was the name of my ancestor. Which was whom my dad was named after.

My ancestral family **did** live in Ireland at first, but immigrated to America when the Potato famine during the 1800's caused them to lose their potato farm. The d'Isigny family remained in New York for the next two hundred years or so and eventually left when my dad got that job in Orlando. So what Oswald had been telling me all this time could be actually right?

With a wary smile Oswald spoke, "In a nut shell like Walt, you are the only member or your family to have magic powers in the last couple of centuries and will need to get better at it if you're gonna be the new Guardian around here."

I sighed and asked with a frown, "I have no say in this whole thing do I? Seeing how I'm the only one in both families with magic, right?"

That mischievous rabbit smirked, "Now you're catching on."

He jumped off the bench and exclaimed, "Now it's time for something you might like: A makeover!"

I stared at him with annoyed disbelief, "You're kidding me ri-" I didn't have anytime to finish that sentence because Oswald grabbed my hand and we zoomed out of the Tree room and up the grand staircase.

* * *

In a dark, circular room a lone figure sat on a throne and watched the whole scene of the girl learning of her origins from the rabbit from the gleaming green crystal from her staff. Maleficent knew that this Grey child wasn't going to be a good choice from the start. After seeing how she reacted to her heritage, not good at all. That child did not deserve to know the truth.

She glanced over towards her loyal raven, Diablo and ordered, "Go, find the other villains. They must know of this tragedy at once if we are all to act out what we've been waiting to do since that mouse left."

The raven gave a caw and flew off the throne and through an open window and faded into the dark mist. The former fairy looked back at her staff and stared intensely at the human girl's image and spoke venomously, "Mark my words **human** you'll rue the day of your birth and wish you never enjoyed Disney character because once I'm take back what's rightfully mine you'll wish you were dead."

* * *

**~Author's Corner~  
**

**Me:** I hope this was worth the wait everyone. Sorry it took so long. I just survived my 2nd week of my junior year and it's tuff to wanting to work on a story when you're tired from a whole day of mindless boredom. :P I 'might' also be working on another fanfic just to give you all a heads up and I think it'll be put on the Cartoon X-overs fanfic section if anyone interested.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	8. A Makeover

**Me: **PLEASE, PLEASE, Forgive ME! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I'm still alive and I'm here with another chapter to the story so here ya go.

* * *

_June 18 2008_- 7:01 AM

* * *

**~A Makeover~**

Oswald hopped up the last step of the staircase while I was dragging myself up to it. We had climbed on that thing for what felt like months to me. Once I was at the top I rolled over to land on my back and panted like crazy.

"You know it was like we were climbing for like six months," I complained once I got my breath back.

The 'Lucky' rabbit rolled his eyes at me. "Don't you want cheese with that whine," he retorted. "It was only forty flights of stairs. No big deal or anything."

Before I could say anything snappy he walked over to a pair of wooden doors that were near the stairs and knocked on it. Why don't they just leave the doors open around here or something? And just like before, the doors magically opened up. Oswald looked over at me and said to get up. I did and fallowed him.

The inside of the room looked cozy and had a homely aura to it. In a corner I could see three, round, figures talking to each other and by the looks of what I was seeing it seemed like they were bickering. That's when I figured out where Oswald and I were.

"Girls," Oswald hollered. "I brought someone who needs a makeover."

The three figures turned around, revealing themselves to be the good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. They ceased their arguing and hurried over to us.

"_Yep," _I thought sarcastically. _"This is gonna be good."_

"So ladies," Oswald began and gestured towards me. "This girl needs some help. I mean look at her, she's still in her P-jammies."

I tilted my head down and screamed in horror; I was still in my PJs. I tried to cover up my embarrassing teddy bear patterned t-shirt and shorts with my arms but that wasn't much help either. The three fairies laughed.

"She's certainly adorable," Fauna gushed.

My face reddened in humiliation. This was just like that visit to the old folks home in Miami, slightly better 'cause I didn't slip on any tapioca…yet.

Flora gave an understanding look and cooed, "Now don't be discomforted child. We won't be anything but kind to you Miss…hmm now I don't think we know your name yet."

I glanced at Oswald who gave me a nod of approval.

"It's D'Isigny, Grey D'Isigny."

Their squeals of delight were so high pitch I could feel the vibrations.

"Oh~ I never thought we would get such an honor!" Flora practically glowed in delight.

"To meet the last of such a regal line is so wonderful indeed," Merryweather, added.

"_Regal?" _I asked myself.

"Girls listen, me and the kid are got a deadline here and need to go soon. I know you are the best when it comes to dress-ups so let's get started."

I still didn't get why Oswald was in such a hurry but he might've been a little nicer to them too…I guess.

"Well then let us begin," Flora decided.

"I'll do her hair," Fauna announced.

I couldn't help but feel this was going to be a bad, **bad**, idea.

* * *

You know in retrospect this was the obvious result if I had just thought it through. I mean come on, I should've seen it coming, the fairies would get in an argument about what my clothes' color had to be and use me as their _Barbie_ doll. I am getting increasingly annoyed with all of this.

"No her color is blue!" Merryweather declared and I was zapped with blue jammies.

"No! That's a sorcerer master's color it's easy to see that it should be pink." Flora countered.

The PJs are now pink.

"Maybe this one instead," Fauna suggested gently and zapped her own spell.

And now they're green. Not that I don't mind green, blue, or God forbid pink, but turning my whole wardrobe into a rainbow was getting me nowhere. This is when I started to think that Oswald was personally screw-Oops I mean messing with me. Darn that rabbit, he was starting to make me correct myself.

When I decided I had enough of this I half yelled, "Will you just make up you minds!"

The three fairies gasped in shock at my outburst. Apparently they weren't use to having their personal _Barbie _dolls talking back at them.

Flora was the first to recompose and said, "Miss Grey would prefer it if we weren't squabbling like this." She along with the other fairies lined up together and raised them up high and she declared, "Now let's do this together; one, two, three!"

I soon felt a warm glow wrap around me and shined so brightly that I had to cover my eyes. If they weren't covered up I would have seen that the light shined all through the room and even made Oswald cover his face.

Seconds past and the warmth vanished leaving me with nothing to do except opening my eyes. What I say made me drop my jaw when I looked at my reflection in a mirror that popped out of nowhere.

The first thing that caught my attention was my hair being cut short. Short enough to only reach my shoulders but long so that I would look like a girl and not a guy. Second I saw that my old used PJs were gone (and thankfully forever if I was lucky) and replaced with a set of clothes I thought I'd never wear. I wore a red hooded jacket with white fuzz coming out of the sleeves and a silver zipper that had the whole thing zipped up at the moment. My pants were some regular old jeans and white sneakers with gray stripes were on my feet.

What really creeped me out was that my outfit came with a brown belt that was held together with a golden belt-buckle of the Mickey Mouse head. You know the one logo that's always on anything Disney owns, even their dumb band-aid and soup cans. What I found annoying about the outfit was the fact there no dark colors what so ever. It was nothing like my actual clothes back in the orphanage and was WAY too clean for my tastes…wait was I actually complaining about having clean clothes? I must really been use to the conditions back at _Smiling Oranges. _Not that the place was too bad of course.

"Girls you've outdone yourselves this time I'm sure of it." Oswald said in his brown-nosing tone of voice.

"Oh why thank-you," Flora said as she stepped up to be near the mirror to look at my reflection. "We just knew this type of red cloth would bring out her eyes more and her hair being shorter makes Miss Grey look so much prettier than before."

"But why," I finally said after regaining some logic into my brain.

"Why because all sorcerers in training wear red to symbolize their young blood and to represent the beginning of their journey to mastering sorcery," Fauna answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Once they become a mater their uniform becomes blue to represent the magical aura within themselves."

My voice tensed up, as I was about to say, "Well I think this is-" "The best design of anything you've made." Oswald interrupted me.

He gave me a 'you-better-not-do-anything-I'll-make-you-regret-later look' and I had no choice but to not say anything. Granted I could've just kicked him where the sun don't shine and find a way back to _Smiling Oranges_ and forget the whole experience but seeing at the time I didn't think that I really had no other option.

With a wave Oswald said his goodbyes and made me say some to the fairies also. I felt a slight pang of guilt when they wished me luck and a happy birthday but it diminished after the doors closed on us. We walked down the stairs in an awkward silence and stayed that way until we reached the front gates of the castle.

Oswald sighed before giving me another one of his ever so popular looks. "Haven't you ever heard of being polite?"

"I should be asking you the same question." I snapped right back at him.

"Look kid I get you're still angry but don't take it out on my pals will ya? They did nothing wrong and only want to help. I get you're out of your element here but in due time you'll get use to this place. I mean come on, what kind of kid doesn't want to spend time at the real _happiest place on earth_?"

"This kid," I said pointing toward myself with my thumb. "Look it was fun playing dress-up back there but can I go back to the orphanage now?"

The rabbit groaned before saying. "Do you have any idea how import you are. You are needed here and have a purpose. Besides everyone's been waiting for this day for a long, LONG time and won't pass it up for anything."

"Well tell them to let go of it and for me to go back. I want nothing to do with this dumb place or all these stupid characters." I said while crossing my arms.

If I had noticed at the time the clouds outside of the window started to look really dark and the background had began to turn a little pale. Of course I was too angry to notice but I think Oswald saw and quickly compromise, "Look if you really don't like it here and after I show you a **complete **tour of the whole place I promise I'll take ya back home."

I arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Really? Even if you show me everything and I still don't want anything to do with this place you'll let me go back and pretend none of this ever happened? "

He nodded and placed his left hand up. "Toons' honor." When he placed it down again Oswald took my hand and added, "Now let's give ya that tour. But the Realm is a huge place to go and see all in one day so we'll need something to go around-" "Anything but Carpet please." I interrupted remembering the last ride I had with it.

Oswald seemed to take stride with that reaction and said cryptically, "Well then I hope you'll be a lot more open-minded where I'm taking you next."

With that said the rabbit bounded as I reluctantly fallowed. What would happen next would only be the true beginning to my adventure in the Realm of Disney. If only I knew what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**Me: **Well here ya all go (for those who still know I exist that is). This chapter goes to _Princess Moonheart_ who encouraged me to return after my overdue hiatus and thank her for reviewing my other stories too. And no I won't be giving any hints of what the next chapter has to offer except Grey might deal with some water where she and Ozzy are going. X3 But that's all I'm saying. :D

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


End file.
